User blog:Letmebeyourstar/Pilot Part Two
Episode One: Pilot Part Two: The Flanagan's Seventeen year old Junette Flanagan cautiously opened the door to her brother Theo's room. Junette really wished her mother would stop giving her the task of waking Theo up, even after two years she still hated doing it. Theo was currently fast asleep in his bed, wrapped up in the blankets like a butterfly in its cocoon, snoring loudly. The clock on his nightstand, barely visible from the sweaty socks, wrestling awards and worn football surrounding it, was flashing six am. Junette stepped over the pile of dirty clothes on the floor and sat down on the edge of Theo's bed, gently rousing her brother awake. "Wake up, Theo," Junette mumbled and Theo groaned, waving his hand in the air as if telling her to go away. "It's the first day of school, your junior year," Theo stirred and hit her in the head with his pillow, making Junette laugh. "Go away," He said sleepily. "You need to get up!" Junette repeated. "I will call in reinforcements, Theodore Conner Flanagan!" Theo dug deeper into the covers as if to say 'I dare you'. Junette smirked and walked over to the door. "Hey Bri-Banana, would you come and help me get your brother out of bed please?" She called. Seven year old Brianna Flanagan appeared from her room, the small second grader was already dressed in a pink dress with butterflies on it that their mother had obviously picked out. "Will you braid my hair when we're done?" She asked her older sister. "Mommy left already." Junette nodded. "Sure, now come on. We have to use our secret weapon." Brianna grinned and took off running, bouncing on Theo's bed so hard the items on his nightstand shook. "Get up! Get up!" She chorused in a sing-songy voice. Junette, momentarily forgetting she was supposed to be the mature one, jumped up on the bed too, joining in on Brianna's screaming. Finally, Theo rolled over and sat up, leaving the bed slowly. Junette high fived Brianna and they got off, landing back on the floor with a light thump. "Fuck you both!" Theo hissed, but he was smiling. "Don't use that kind of language!" Junette pretended to scold him. "Now, go get dressed." She extended her hand to Brianna, who took it. "Come on my little partner in crime, let's braid your hair." Brianna nodded and they left the room together. Brianna plopped down on her own bed in her room, which was full of Broadway playbills, stuffed animals and theatre costumes. Junette sat behind her, grabbing a brush, detangling spray and some hair ties and beginning to work on Brianna's brown hair. "Junie," Brianna said slowly. "Why does Mommy leave? Doesn't she love us anymore?" Junette froze, her sister's words practically broke her heart. "No, Bri. Mommy loves us very much. Her new show is just keeping her very busy, and Mommy wants to be the best Christine she can be, which means she has to work a lot." Brianna nodded in understanding. "She let me go see one of their rehearsals. She was really good, but it was weird watching her kiss someone who wasn't Daddy." She giggled. "Oh, and Junie?" "Yeah?" "Since Mommy isn't here, will you sing for me?" Brianna asked. "It would be my honor." Junette laughed, finishing the first braid before beginning to sing. 'There's A Fine, Fine Line' from Avenue Q had been her audition song for glee club, and she knew it like the back of her hand. There's a fine, fine line between a lover and a friend; There's a fine, fine line between reality and pretend; And you never know 'til you reach the top if it was worth the uphill climb. There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. There's a fine, fine line between a fairy tale and a lie; And there's a fine, fine line between "You're wonderful" and "Goodbye." I guess if someone doesn't love you back it isn't such a crime, But there's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of your time. And I don't have the time to waste on you anymore. I don't think that you even know what you're looking for. For my own sanity, I've got to close the door And walk away... Oh... There's a fine, fine line between together and not And there's a fine, fine line between what you wanted and what you got. You gotta go after the things you want while you're still in your prime... There's a fine, fine line between love And a waste of time. The girls heard someone clapping and turned to see their father, Rory Flanagan, standing in the doorway, smiling. "Very nice, Junette." He praised. "You're almost as good as your mom, I'd say." Junette ducked her head. "Thanks Daddy. But I'm not that great…" "Yes you are!" Brianna countered. "You're amazing Junie, I bet you'll be in musicals someday just like Mommy!" Rory moved over and sat down next to his daughters. "Don't be so modest, Junette." "Well..I guess that was pretty awesome." Junette admitted. Rory and Brianna both laughed. "You're doing glee club again this year, right?" Brianna asked. Junette smiled. "Oh, I would hate myself if I didn't." Category:Blog posts